Mari's Sin
by Bunny Soshi
Summary: Mari reflects upon Hao and Yoh's relationship. "If Mari cannot have Hao-sama, then Yoh-sama cannot either. Mari wants to tell Yoh-sama goodbye." semi-drabble oneshot. dark, slight OOC, one-sided Hao x Mari, implied Hao x Yoh main charadeath, suicide.


Mari had been crying.

Mari looks at Chuck, sitting next to her. Good puppet, wonderful puppet, what a lovely puppet Chuck is! Chuck has served Mari very well, and Mari is happy for that. Mari pets Chuck, and Chuck seems to give Mari a remorseful look. Mari wonders why.

Mari kneels in the dark. In the forest, in the night. It nears midnight; Kanna and Macchi have gone with Hao-sama. Mari made an excuse. Mari lied to Hao-sama to stay behind. Mari is a bad girl. Isn't lying a sin?

Mari thinks so, but it is not Mari's sin. Mari feels the soft Spring wind blow through Mari's hair. It is reassures Mari. It calms Mari. It tells Mari everything will be alright. It is lying.

Mari is ready. Mari parted Kanna with a sisterly hug. Mari parted Macchi with a peck on the cheek. Mari had spent a night with Hao-sama watching the stars. Mari is done now. Mari cannot be more ready. Mari's hand is not even shaking.

Mari is hearing a groan. Mari knows the groan belongs to Yoh-sama, tied to the tree. Mari is a troublesome girl.

"Mari? Is that you?" Yoh-sama asks, looking at Mari. Yoh-sama looks confused.

"Mari is Mari, Yoh-sama." Mari answers, grinning. A sadistic grin. Mari picks up the knife on the earthen floor, next to Mari's leg.

"Mari, how did I get here? You should be careful with that knife." Yoh-sama has adjusted to the darkness, Mari acknowledges. Yoh-sama sees the knife. Mari clenches tightly onto the knife.

Mari draws a line of blood on Yoh-sama's cheek. "Itai! What...what's going on?"

"Mari is.." Mari cannot say it. How can Mari! Yoh-sama would not understand! Mari plays with the knife down Yoh-sama's face.

"Mari... where's Hao?" Yoh-sama winces.

Mari glares. Yoh-sama has mentioned Hao-sama. Mari pushes on the knife. Yoh-sama's neck is red.

Mari feels tears. Yoh-sama had been nice to Mari. Yoh-sama did not deserve this. Mari has rage, but it is not Mari's sin.

"Mari. Please stop. Itai..." Yoh-sama is hurting. It is all Mari's fault. Mari was the one who tied Yoh-sama up, Mari was the one who put toxic things into Yoh-sama's food at meals, weakening Yoh-sama to the state where Amidamaru could not be summoned. Mari takes the blame willingly. Mari knows what she does. Mari pushes the blade slowly into Yoh-sama's tied up arms.

"Mari, are you okay?" Yoh-sama has begun to cry. Mari would cry too if Mari did not understand. Mari would cry too because of the pain. Mari would cry too because Mari knew something was wrong. But it wasn't wrong. Not to Mari, no. It wasn't wrong at all. Mari cuts off Hao-sama's earring from Yoh-sama's ear. It falls to the ground, bloody and shattered. Broken.

"Mari... why?" Mari likes Yoh-sama. Yoh-sama understands what is happening. Yoh-sama is a smart boy.

"Mari is.." Mari started, shaking. Mari is quiet, tears forming in Mari's eyes. Mari's hand is still and Yoh-sama waits. The night is still. The only sound is the gushing of Yoh-sama's blood onto the ground.

"Mari is in love with Hao-sama!" Mari screams. Mari digs the knife deeper into Yoh-sama. Yoh-sama's breathing was becoming ragged but still soft. Yoh-sama looks at Mari with sad eyes.

"Mari.. I'm sorry." Yoh-sama looks into Mari's eyes. "I knew that. And yet.."

Mari is angry. Knowing that, how could Yoh-sama have done such a thing? Mari slashes the knife across Yoh-sama's forehead. More blood. Mari is hurt and vengeful, but Mari's sin is not rage.

"Mari knows Mari is weak!" Mari is screaming, and night birds fly away with ugly sounds. Mari digs the knife into Yoh-sama's chest. "Mari knows Mari is useless, but Mari has helped Hao-sama before! What ever Hao-sama asks Mari to do, Mari always does it. What ever Hao-sama asks Yoh-sama to do, Yoh-sama sometimes does it. Mari wants to be stronger. Mari thinks, if Mari is as strong as Yoh-sama, will Hao-sama like Mari more? Hao-sama is cruel. Hao-sama uses reishi, and knows Mari's feelings. Hao-sama is kind, too. Hao-sama used to take Mari outside often in the night, around this time, to watch the stars. Mari was special! Now Hao-sama spends his time with Yoh-sama. Yoh-sama is Hao-sama's special someone now. What is Mari? Mari is just another follower! Mari is nothing now!"

"Mari.. I apologize." Yoh-sama's voice is faint. Yoh-sama's face is pale, almost as pale as Death's self. Mari knew the time was drawing closer. Mari smiles sweetly.

"Mari apologizes to Yoh-sama. Yoh-sama is kind, caring, and special. Mari is self-centered." Mari sighs, the grip on the knife even tighter. Yoh-sama's blood was now covering most of Mari's arm. "Mari wants many things. If Mari cannot have Hao-sama, then Yoh-sama cannot either. Mari wants to tell Yoh-sama goodbye, but Mari cannot. Mari knows that Mari will search for Yoh-sama in Hell." Mari stops, looking at Yoh's half-lidded eyes. "Mari wants too much. Mari is greedy, but that is not Mari's sin."

Mari carves a heart into Yoh-sama's chest. Mari leans closer; Mari and Yoh-sama's bodies are touching, or is it merely the blood? "Mari's sin is.." Mari strokes Yoh-sama's blood-matted hair. So much like Hao-sama's.

Mari knew, as soon as Mari looked into Yoh-sama's lifeless marble-like eyes, that Mari had run to the end as well. Mari felt bad for Hao-sama. How sad Hao-sama would be if Hao-sama killed Mari. Hao-sama had always liked Mari best from the Hanagumi. But Hao-sama would never forgive Mari for doing this to Hao-sama's Yoh-sama. Mari smiles. Mari would save Hao-sama from the trouble.

Mari pulls the bloody knife from Yoh-sama's chest. Mari is done. Hao-sama can never love Mari now, but at least Hao-sama can not have Yoh-sama either. Mari thrusts the knife into Mari's own chest. Mari falls on top of Yoh-sama, drenched in blood. Mari's own blood or Yoh-sama's blood, Mari could not tell.

"Mari apologizes for Hao-sama. Mari is very sorry. Mari has a stupid sin. But Mari loves this sin. Mari's sin...is jealousy."


End file.
